


A Trip to the Library

by marshallbananas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshallbananas/pseuds/marshallbananas
Summary: This is just a silly little story about Nori's first visit to the library.





	1. Chapter 1

Nori opened the shutters to his bedroom window with care, for he did not want them to make even the slightest squeak. It was not as easy as he made it look. For one, he had been remiss in keeping the hinges oiled. For two, he was keeping himself aloft with his toes gripping precariously to a very tiny dent high up the predominantly smooth stone of the cavern wall. 

He had debated with himself about whether he should simply enter the house through the front door, like an ordinary dwarf, but ordinary dwarves did not do such things at the crack of dawn unless totally inebriate. Nori was far too sober for conventional behaviour, and Dori was far too eager to greet the day to risk sneaking through the house at this hour. As good a storyteller Nori was, he knew there was no excuse that would satisfy his brother, and the truth would only make him cranky.

Clasping onto the stool of the window with his fingertips, Nori vaulted gracefully through the aperture, bounced silently on the fur that covered the floor of his room, and flopped onto his bed, tired and aching after the long climb. All at once, the long night caught up with him, and Nori found himself exhausted. Too tired to even roll onto his back, he lay there with his face buried into the thick wool of his bedcover, clad in his boots, bracers, and belt, with knives tucked away in sheaths hidden in his jacket and beads still adorning his braids.

It hadn’t been a very prosperous night for Nori. A rare and professionally-crafted jade statuette had found its way into the stall of a most oblivious merchant, one who had no sense for the item’s true value. Nori’s noble intention was to do the treasure a service, by taking it - and perhaps a few other trinkets - from the merchant’s storehouse and selling it to one that might better appreciate its worth. For a thief of Nori’s talents, planning the heist had been child’s play, and so it should have been in execution.

What he hadn’t accounted for, however, was the _guard_. 

There was absolutely no reason for anyone to suspect wrongdoing that evening, and yet _he_ , a barrel-chested, mohawked, behemoth of a dwarf, with a scar across one eye and a bite out of one ear, decided that such a night was perfect for squandering away, waiting idly by the warehouses for nothing to happen.

He looked so smug, leaning on the shaft of his warhammer as he stared out into the shadows, daring Nori to reveal himself. Most guards would last no more than an hour before getting bored, restless, or in need of a drink, but not _him_. No, _he_ was patient, perseverant, and above all, downright infuriating. Garbed in a fur trimmed coat fastened by an iron pin bearing Durin’s crest, it was clear to Nori that he was dealing with no ordinary sentry. But why a royal guardsmen would take his leave to keep watch over the paltry goods of a second-rate merchant was as perplexing as it was antagonising. Surely he had better things to do, a home to return to, a dwarf to get cosy with, anything other than spending the night thwarting Nori’s plans. As the hours slowly ticked by, it seemed more and more likely that the guard thrived on making Nori’s life as difficult as possible.

Still, he was adamant that the guard would not last _all_ night, and that he would emerge from their stand-off as the victor. But the moment his heavy eyes caught the flicker of candlelight through the window of a nearby bakery after what seemed like an eternity, he knew he had lost. Failure to retreat in that moment risked his brothers discovering his absence, and he was feeling far too sour to deal with a lecture from Dori. With the greatest reluctance, Nori slipped away, empty-pocketed.

_I will have more luck tomorrow_ , Nori told himself as the last of his energy ebbed away. _No dwarf has ever bested me_. He had hardly finished the thought before drifting into slumber, his mind occupied with thoughts of that troublesome guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Nori’s eyes were closed for no longer than an instant before he was startled awake by the thunderous sound of a young dwarf bursting through the door and leaping onto the bed. 

“Nori!” he exclaimed. “It’s morning!” Climbing on top of Nori, the dwarfling shook, kneed, and kicked at his brother until the tired dwarf finally relented and abandoned all hope of sleep. 

_Ugh. Maybe Dori has some coffee to spare_ , Nori moaned to himself, and began swatting at the air until he caught his brother and wrestled him onto the bed.

“What’s this?” he asked playfully. “An goblin, in my home? I better take care of him before he gets Ori!”

“No... no... it’s me...” the intruder started before giggling uncontrollably as Nori tickled him.

“I’ve never heard an orc scream like that before!” said Nori, as Ori tried powerlessly to restrain his brother’s hands. It was only when Ori was almost completely out of breath that Nori spared him, and sat up to smooth out his hair which had been tousled during the scuffle.

“Oh, Ori, it _is_ you!” Nori teased. “I always get confused because you’re so scrawny and hairless.” 

Ori poked his tongue out. “I’m too _young_ to have a beard!” Suddenly noticing something unusual, his attention shifted. “Why are you dressed like that?” Ori was sharper than the blades tucked within Nori’s sleeve. 

Nonchalantly, Nori continued to adjust his hair. “I wanted to try it out,” he said. “I thought it might save time in the morning.” 

Ori giggled. “It can’t have been very comfortable.”

“That’s true, but at least _I’m_ already dressed,” he retorted, poking at Ori’s belly. 

As observant as Ori was, he was still an innocent little dwarfling. Nori still had a few good years before his little brother would truly understand the sorts of things he got up to at night. He often wondered if Ori would accept him if he ever learned the truth, or disapprove, as Dori did. Life was not easy in Ered Luin, and it wasn’t enough to get by on the meagre coin Dori earned as a tailor. The dwarves that had arrived from Dunland were not exactly welcome in the Blue Mountains, and unless one was a journeyman of their trade it was almost impossible to find work. Dori tried to teach Nori, but despite being naturally gifted with his hands, he had no aptitude for tailoring. For Nori, burglary was perfect. He didn’t need any qualifications telling him he was good enough for the job; his skills spoke for themselves. And if it meant he could help his family, to give Ori a chance at future that he had been denied, then it was his duty to try.

Nori realised he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts. He turned to his brother, whose eyes were now downcast and a sheepish expression was drawn on his face.

“Nori… I need to ask you something...”

It wasn’t like Ori to get so serious, so Nori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You can ask me anything, little brother.”

Ori’s voice hushed. “I was wondering if you could get something for me.” 

“Oh? An item from the marketplace?”

“No… from the library. A book.”

“You want me to buy you a book?”

Ori looked up at his brother intensely. “You can’t buy it! I need you to borrow it. And it has to be a secret!”

Nori’s eyes widened, goose pimples appearing over his skin. _He wants me to_ borrow _something for him? In secret? Does this mean he knows_ my _secret?!_ He had completely underestimated just how perceptive his brother was. But he had to be sure. “You want me to help you borrow someone’s book… without anyone knowing?” he asked.

Ori fidgeted with his bedclothes. “Yes,” he whispered. “But especially not Dori! I’m not supposed to have it! I’ll get in trouble.”

_He_ does _know! He wants me to steal!_ Nori actually felt relieved. He had feared his brother might judge him should he ever find out the truth, but instead, Ori sought his aid! _How could I possibly refuse?_ he thought with a grin. “Of course I’ll help you!” he said. “I can get you anything! It’ll be our secret! Just tell me what you need.”

Ori’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It’s a book about our history, the biggest book in the whole library! The history of the dwarves! Dori told me about it but said I couldn’t have it because I’m too little. But I really want to read it! I even learned all the old runes just so I can! Can you get it for me? Please? I’ll take good care of it, I promise!”

There was no way Nori could turn down a request from his brother, and the chance to show Ori just how good a thief he was.

“You say it’s the biggest book in the library? You’ll have to pick a good hiding spot if you don’t want Dori to find it.”

Ori was overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around his brother in the tightest hug he could muster. “Thank you! Thank you! You’re the best brother ever!”


	3. Chapter 3

_Why does it need to be so big?_ Nori thought to himself as he approached the staggeringly ornate building carved deep under the Mountain, closer to the Heart than Nori usually ventured. Unlike his inquisitive little brother, Nori never had much time for reading. As far as he was concerned, a book was just leather and parchment. He didn’t mind them if they were embellished with rare gems or precious metals, but that was all. Ori had tried to convince him that the value of a book lay within, but ink wasn’t exactly worth much either. “If words had value,” Nori said, “then nobody would stop talking and everyone would be rich.” 

He made his way up the wide steps to the entrance, weaving past clusters of dwarves, some carrying books of their own. This pleased Nori. It meant he would not look out of place should he be caught walking out with one of his own. The two guards posted on either side of the wide, open doors were also to his liking. One was about twice Nori’s age, greeting and bantering with the passerby. The other was about twice Nori’s size, seated on a bench looking too comfortable to get up. They sort of guards Nori preferred to deal with. _Nothing like_ him, Nori brooded, still a little bitter about the night before. He glided past both guards without either of them noticing him, and immediately felt a rush of confidence. _This might actually be easier than I thought._

Stepping into the atrium, Nori couldn’t be help but be awed by the immense collection before him. He stopped in his tracks to admire the view. The hall towered above, spiralling as high as could be seen, illuminated by the warm light of crystal lanterns. The walls was lined with solid oak shelves that rose from the floor to the ceiling, filled to the brim with books. So many books. More books than he’d ever imagined existed. _Oh Ori… if you could see this… you would never leave this place._

As impressive as the library’s magnitude was, it also posed a challenge for Nori. He had no idea where to begin searching for Ori’s book. _I could be here for weeks!_

“Ahem. Can I help you,” a friendly voice chimed from behind. 

Nori cursed to himself. He’d been standing in the middle of the throughway, in everyone’s way. Too eager to impress his brother, he didn’t even think about waiting until after he’d had a decent night’s rest. The last thing he wanted was to be conspicuous.

He turned to find a cheery, old dwarf beaming up at him. He had wild, snowy hair and a long, unbraided beard that curled at the tips. He had no whiskers on his upper lip, which accentuated his tender smile and rosy cheeks. Nori wasn’t sure why, but there was a strange familiarity about him, as though they had crossed paths a since forgotten time ago.

His instinct was to flee, but after a moment’s consideration, Nori realised that this dwarf just might be the solution to his problem.

“I’m… looking for a book,” he said feebly.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place,” the old dwarf chuckled. He put his arm around Nori and guided him out of the way of the flow of dwarves coming and going. “Did you have something particular in mind? Perhaps I can help you find it.” 

“I really don’t want to be a bother to you, kind sir!” Nori replied. 

“Nonsense! It would be my pleasure!”

“Well, if you don’t _mind_ , I would certainly appreciate the assistance.”

The old dwarf bowed. “Balin, at your service.”

Nori bowed back. “Nidi, at yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

As Balin led Nori through the library, he described in detail all the sorts of books that could be found. There were tomes packed with poetry and songs, and sketchbooks containing modern and ancient dwarven art. There were books that held collections of short stories, and volumes that were only portions of lengthy epics. Balin took great delight in pointing out his favourites as they went. Nori feigned interest, but was beginning to grow wearing of his charade. _At this rate, I’d better off searching on my own,_ Nori thought moodily.

“And over here, we keep our maps,” Balin announced proudly, gesturing toward shelves lined with neatly rolled canvasses. “If cartography is a passion of yours, you be pleased to find that Ered Luin boasts the largest collection of maps of Eriador than any other city.”

“Oh, it is, it is,” Nori said. “I could look at maps all day!” His performance was getting all the more exaggerated the longer time wore on. Just as he was about to look away, however, his eyes caught something that was indeed very interesting. Unfurled on display between two shelves was a map of the entire library, with each floor charted and labelled for easy navigation. _This is what I’ve been waiting for!_ Nori cheered inwardly. “Oh Balin, I beg you for the privilege of a closer look!” he implored.

“That's wonderful to hear, Nidi,” Balin said, beaming. “Please, take as much time as you need.” 

He moved quickly to the map, eager to find his bearings.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Balin remarked, joining him. “For the longest time, I had forgotten what home felt like. But here… under the Mountain, surrounded by our lore and our heritage once again, I feel like I’ve finally reclaimed a small piece of it.”

Nori had stopped paying attention to Balin, his focus devoted entirely to memorising the layout of the library.

“...shield does not feel the same. He comes here every day, hoping to find a certain map, or, at the very least, a duplicate...” Balin continued solemnly.

_This place is a veritable labyrinth! Come on, it_ must _be somewhere!_

“...my brother usually comes along. You must forgive me, I shouldn’t say anything, but yesterday...”

_There! History! I’ve found it!_ Nori thought triumphantly. The marked section was only two levels up from where he stood now. All he had to do was take his leave of Balin and the book would soon be his. _And then Ori won’t just see me as any_ common _thief, but the greatest thief in all of Ered Luin!_

“...was most serendipitous to see you walk in.”

“I’m sorry,” Nori said, “I was utterly captivated by the sheer grandeur of this place. Absolutely breathtaking. A work of art.” _You’ve been so helpful to me, my old friend, but I’m afraid I’ve gotten all I need from you. It’s time I continued exploring on my own._ “I can’t thank you enough for being so generous, sharing this wonderful place with me, but my master must be worried sick. I truly never meant to be out so long. I’m afraid it’s about time I returned to my duties.”

Disappointment swept across Balin’s face. “Oh… if you could just spare a few more moments…”

“I _really_ must be getting back.”

“But you never found your book!”

Nori took a step away from Balin, beginning his retreat. “Another time, perhaps? I could always come back tomorrow.”

“Please?” Balin beseeched. “I know the idea of meeting the King might seem intimidating, but I’ve known him my whole life, and even though he’s sullen most of the time, he is also the kindest and most respectable dwarf I know. I’m sure your master would understand.” 

_...What?_

Nori’s jaw dropped. He had no idea what Balin was talking about, but it was clear that he’d missed something _very_ important. He tried to consider his next move, but all he could think was _did he just say meet the_ King?!

Meanwhile, Balin was surveying the lower levels of the library. “Ah, there they are now! I promise this won’t take up too much more of your time!” 

Nori looked over to where Balin had indicated. Only one level down, making his way upward, was Thorin Oakenshield, King of Durin’s Folk. Under normal circumstances, this might have impressed Nori. After all, it was not every day that one encountered _royalty_. But at that moment, Nori did not even give the King a second glance. It was the dwarf _accompanying_ the King that had stolen Nori's gaze.

Striding only a step behind Thorin, looking all tall and smug and ready to ruin everything yet again, was _him_.


End file.
